The Inquisitor/Dialogue
The Inquisitor's dialogue contains remarks made by the Inquisitor throughout Dragon Age: Inquisition. The Inquisitor's remarks * (Search Action Indicating Hidden Item) ** "Let's look around..." ** "There must be something here. " ** "Might be something here. Better take a closer look..." Combat comments Low Health * "Back me up!" * "I need some help!" * "I'm falling back!" Companion Falls * (Iron Bull) "Bull!" * (Cole) "Hold on, Cole!" * (Varric) "Stay with me, Varric!" * (Solas) "Solas!" * (Cassandra) "Cassandra!" Companion Injured * "Someone help Sera!" * "Help Vivienne!" * "Help Dorian!" * "Solas needs help!" Enemy killed * "Haha! Goodbye!" * "One down!" * "Die!" Location comments Cradle of Sulevin * (Upon entry) ** Inquisitor: So this is where the Sulevin Blade was lost. ** Solas: Lost or misused? There is a reason it was never reclaimed. ** Cole: Lots of things are lost here. * (By an altar) ** Inquisitor: There’s an altar. ** Iron Bull: All right. Let's mess with it and see what happens. ** Solas: Be careful. There may be a reason this ground has lain undisturbed for so long. * (After recovering a piece for Ruined Blade) ** Inquisitor: It's only part of the sword. The elves broke it, after all. ** Dorian: And no one's recovered it since, thanks to the Revenant. ** Solas: They performed a ritual they did not understand. It appears they paid the consequences for it. ** Solas: That corpse was possessed by a pride demon. I doubt it was alone. ** Inquisitor: There must be more altars. * (After recovering the final piece for Ruined Blade) ** Inquisitor: The final piece of the sword. ** Inquisitor: Perhaps Dagna can find a way to restore it. Crestwood * (First time only, moving from down from the camp to the lakeside) ** Inquisitor: There must be a way to get to the rift in the lake. ** Iron Bull: Swimming? * (After meeting the Grey Wardens who are looking for Hawke’s Warden contact) ** Inquisitor: None of those Wardens mentioned a new leader. I don’t think they’re part of Corypheus’s plot to seize the Order. ** Cassandra: I do not think so, either. The infiltration in their ranks may be subtle. ** Inquisitor: I hope Hawke’s Warden friend has answers for us. * (Approaching Caer Bronach) ** Inquisitor: There's the keep the Mayor talked about, and the bandits. ** Iron Bull: Gate open, no patrols. Risky, but we could rush it. * (Approaching the door that leads towards the dam after capturing the Keep) Here. The mayor said the dam controls were through this gate. * (Approaching the dam) That building on the dam must be where we can open the floodgates. * (By the floodgate controls) ** Inquisitor: The mayor said darkspawn destroyed these controls ten years ago. Who repaired them? ** Varric: Good point. Let’s ask the mayor. ** Cole: The mayor. His shame had this shape. ** Sera: Right. Something stinks besides fish and... fish. * (Entering Old Crestwood for the first time) ** Inquisitor: So this is Old Crestwood. ** Cole: They were scared when the water came. * (Old Crestwood - in the mayor’s old house) ** Inquisitor: There’s a plaque. This was the mayor’s old home. ** Cole: The mayor dreams about this place. Shock and shame and hurt. I don’t know why. ** Inquisitor: We could ask him. * (Old Crestwood - upon finding the letter in the mayor’s old house) A letter from Crestwood’s mayor. Damp but legible. * (When starting to proceed in Flooded Caves) ** Inquisitor: Let’s go seal that Fade rift. ** Cole: It’s humming below us. A window, wanting, wandering, looking back at what’s looking. ** Solas: Cole believes we are headed in the correct direction. ** Dorian: Our resident expert seems to think we're on the right path. * (Flooded Caves - Upon finding bodies in the caves) ** Inquisitor: Bodies? Were people living down here when Old Crestwood flooded? ** Iron Bull: Bad way to go. ** Varric: Poor bastards. I’m going to have nightmares just thinking about it. ** Cole: Yes. A wall of water, washing over. Lungs tight to bursting, and then suddenly soft, sleepy, sliding away. * (Flooded Caves) ** Inquisitor: There’s dwarven ruins down here. ** Solas: The dwarves built well. Their runes still sing. ** Dorian: The whole area is still lit up. Remarkable. * (Flooded Caves - Family of nugs) ** Inquisitor: The nugs seem to like it down here ** Cole: It's quiet. They like the quiet. ** Cole: Dwarves used to trap them, but they don't remember the dwarves. ** Cole: Even dwarves don't really remember the dwarves. * (Reading the mayor’s letter of confession) ** Inquisitor: A letter of confession from the mayor? ** Inquisitor: It says he was the one who flooded Old Crestwood ten years ago. To stop the Blight from spreading. ** Iron Bull: Villagers learn about this, they're not going to be happy. ** Dorian: What a sad mess. Will the Inquisition bring him in? ** Varric: I knew he was nervous about more than the undead. ** Cassandra: It’s monstrous, but if it stopped the Blight from wiping out the entire village… * (Approaching Glenmorgan Mine, if the Inquisitor sided with the mages) ** Inquisitor: Red Templars ahead. ** Cassandra: Be cautious. They look well armed. ** Iron Bull: They look serious. * (When reinforcements arrive during High Stakes, if the Inquisitor sided with the mages) ** Inquisitor: Reinforcements! ** Dorian: More Templars. What would have happened if Corypheus hadn’t interfered? * (When reinforcements arrive during High Stakes, if the Inquisitor sided with the templars) ** Inquisitor: Reinforcements! ** Cole: Venatori. Hungry, hateful ready to hurt people. And they're afraid. They should be. Emerald Graves * (After encountering Freemen) ** Inquisitor: More Freemen? ** Cole: This is where they’re strongest. * (Locating a letter for Before the Dawn) ** Inquisitor: A note. It claims this red lyrium’s not coming from the Deep Roads. ** Inquisitor: Another letter on the smugglers, referring to Samson. ** Inquisitor: Another letter mentioning Samson. And papers with names. * (Entering Chateau d'Onterre) ** Inquisitor: Impressive place. ** Iron Bull: And quiet. Looks like it's been abandoned for a while. * (Chateau d'Onterre, finding Codex entry: Superstitions) ** Dorian: What fine reading material. ** Inquisitor: There are more books on magic - and how to contain it. ** Vivienne: Many of these tomes are complete fabrications. Charlatans preying on the fears of the ignorant. * (Entering Villa Maurel) ** Inquisitor: The Freemen’s leader should be hold up here. ** Inquisitor: This place has seen better days. ** Dorian: The real owners must have left for the Winter Palace. ** Vivienne: (Laughs.) Do you expect cleanliness from a group of thugs, Inquisitor? * (Villa Maurel, after reading a Red Templar note) ** Inquisitor: Seems we interrupted their meeting with the Templars ** Iron Bull: They weren’t ready for us. Whatever they came for might still be here. ** Cassandra: They weren't expecting us. Whatever they came for might still be here. * (Villa Maurel, after finding Red lyrium) ** Inquisitor: Red lyrium. ** Iron Bull: They were smuggling for the Templars. ** Inquisitor: Not anymore. * (Villa Maurel, upon completing A Corrupt General) ** Inquisitor: That seems to be the last of them. ** Iron Bull: Looks like that was the man in charge. ** Cassandra: I'm guessing that was the man in charge. ** Inquisitor: We’ve struck a blow against the Freemen. ** Varric: From what we’ve heard, I’m not sorry to see him go. ** Sera: Good riddance to bad rubbish. * (Villa Maurel, obtaining a key fragment for Safe Keeping) Part of a key. There’s a rune inscribed on it. Or part of one. Emprise du Lion * (By a formation of red lyrium) These red lyrium growths are... warm. * (On Judicael's Crossing) ** Dorian: That's a lot of bridge to destroy. ** Inquisitor: We might be able to rebuild this. :During Before the Dawn: * (Upon reading Codex entry: New Orders) I’ve found a letter. From Samson himself. * (Upon reading Codex entry: Letter of Confirmation) A note from Samson, about spreading red lyrium. * (After gathering the information about Samson from the Sahrnia quarries and the smugglers) ** Inquisitor: We should inform Cullen that we’ve taken care of Samson’s red lyrium hoard. ** Dorian: Our dear commander might crack a smile for once. Exalted Plains * (Unlocking the operation Gain Access to Ghilan'nain's Grove) Inquisition soldiers could clear this passage. * (After locating a Veilfire Rune for Scattered Glyphs) Looks like part of a larger set. * (Exalted Plains) Completing Scattered Glyphs) That looks like all of them. I’ll see what the researchers at Skyhold make of this. Fallow Mire * (Entering the water) Careful! Disturbing the water draws them out. * (Approaching a house) ** Inquisitor: Look. Signs of a plague. ** Solas: It must have been a terrible illness. No one's come to reclaim the land. ** Solas: No one living, at any rate. * (At the first brazier for Beacons in the Dark) ** Inquisitor: Is that a beacon of some sort? ** Blackwall: We find any more beacons, we could lure the undead onto solid ground. Might be a faster fight. ** Inquisitor: Keep an eye out for more then. * (Completing Beacons in the Dark) ** Inquisitor: Good work. We have a path free of corpses back to the shore. ** Blackwall: Sound strategy. ** Cassandra: The fewer of these creatures, the better. * (Near the Old Thoroughfare Camp) ** Inquisitor: No sign of the Avvar who want to challenge me. Or the Inquisition's soldiers. ** Cole: Everything around is afraid. And wet. I can't hear the soldiers. * (Finding a body pit) ** Inquisitor: (Coughs.) Quite a smell. ** '''Cole:' They died faster than the villagers could burn them. Then no one was left to burn. * (Outside Hargrave Keep) ** Inquisitor: More undead! ** Blackwall: Don't waste time on them! Head for the castle! Forbidden Oasis * (After smashing through a wooden blockade) We can cut through here. * (By the doors of Solasan) ** Inquisitor: Something feels wrong here. It’s worse by the door. ** Blackwall: I agree. Something's not right. ** Cassandra: Indeed. I feel it as well. ** Cole: I'm afraid. It wants us to be afraid. ** Varric: Are we sure this is a good idea? * (Upon entering Solasan) ** Inquisitor: The feeling at the door - it’s gone now. ** Cassandra: The ill feeling by the entry - it's not present here. ** Dorian: An enchantment designed to keep people out. A warning, or possibly a test. ** Iron Bull: Explains why the miners left this place alone. ** Solas: I believe it was a magical ward of sorts. A warning, perhaps, or a test. ** Vivienne: An enchantment to keep people out, perhaps. * (After opening a sarcophagus for the first time) ** Cole: Did that hurt? ** Sera: What just happened? ** Varric: Are you all right? :: :: :* Dorian: It went straight to you... or to the mark, perhaps? Doesn't seem to have harmed you. :* Solas: The magic was drawn to you, possibly because of your mark. The effects were purely benign. :* Vivienne: Whatever magic rests here, it was drawn straight to you. It's left you unharmed. :* Inquisitor: If it wasn’t a trap, what was it? :* Dorian: If the enchantment at the entry was a test, this may be the reward. :* Solas: It may be a reward for those who prove themselves worthy. :* Vivienne: Reward for completing a ritual, perhaps? * (Completing A Prideful Place) ** Inquisitor: Is everyone all right? ** Dorian: Better than you'd expect. Bloody demons. Hinterlands * (After killing the Fereldan Frostback) ** Inquisitor: Is everyone all right? ** Blackwall: I’m fine, but that first blast took a few hairs off my head. ** Cassandra: That last burst of flame nearly roasted us. ** Iron Bull: Never better! See the way everything lit up when it tried to fry us? (Laughs.) Now that is a fight! * (Valammar - by the Lower Terrace, where the dawkspawn are coming through) ** Inquisitor: The darkspawn are coming up through here. ** Solas: We must seal it off. * (Valammar - after reading ‘Notes on the Inquisition’) They’ve been watching our movements. Lost Temple of Dirthamen * (Shortly before finding a dead explorer and the ‘Explorers in the Temple’ note) ** Inquisitor: Someone’s been here. ** Cassandra: And never left. ** Iron Bull: I doubt they left all their stuff here out of charity. * (Beginning Runes in the Lost Temple) ** Inquisitor: It's strange that I can understand that. ** Solas: The secret of this temple have remained unspoken for too long. They wish to be known. ** Dorian: A spell of comprehension, perhaps? Amazing that it still functions. * (Picking up one of the remains for God of Secrets) ** Inquisitor: It's as if the altar's waking up. ** Inquisitor: It's... warm. ** Sera: Ugh. Why are you touching it? ** Cole: It's alive. ** Solas: It is alive because the creature connected to it is alive. It is but one piece of the whole. ** Dorian: All part of a ritual, I'd say. Whoever that belongs to, they're not dead. Not really. * (By the locked gate) ** Sera: Deep one, this. I wonder what it's hiding? ** Inquisitor: No way through this gate? Wonder what it’s made of. * (The first time a veilfire torch goes out) Aaand the torch goes out. * (Locating the second dead body of an explorer) ** Inquisitor: Another one of the explorers? ** Cole: He hid here. He died afraid. ** Sera: Died with his loot. That's stupid. * (Looting the key from a corpse of an explorer) ** Inquisitor: Where could this key lead? ** Cassandra: One of the passages back in the ritual area, perhaps? ** Iron Bull: Treasure room, if we're lucky. ** Inquisitor: Somewhere back in the ritual area, perhaps? * (Using the key) So this is where the key leads. * (Activating the altar for God of Secrets) The altar's absorbing the fire, "eating" the magic. * (After killing the The Highest One) ** Inquisitor: So that was the high priest of the temple. ** Solas: Imprisoned in silence and despair by his own followers. A sad legacy. ** Dorian: Rather sad, if you think about it. Shrine of Dumat : During Before the Dawn: * (Entering the shrine) ** Inquisitor: This place looks half destroyed. ** Cullen: Samson must have ordered his Templars to sack his headquarters so we couldn’t. ** Varric: Sorry, Curly. Someone tipped off Samson you were coming ** Cullen: I think you’re right. Still, we’ve dealt Samson a blow. * (Towards the end of the shrine) ** Inquisitor: This must have been Maddox’s room. ** Cullen: The fire couldn’t destroy these entirely. Whatever they are. ** Vivienne: I’ve seen similar implements for forging with lyrium. None this advanced. ** Cullen: Tranquil often design their own tools. Dagna should be able to make sense of them. : During Under Her Skin: * (Entering the shrine) ** Inquisitor: So this is the shrine Corypheus hid from Calpernia. ** Dorian: There are similar places in Tevinter. Notice how you feel it in the back of your mind. ** Dorian: There's power here - or was. ** Sera: Shrines are bad. Who here doesn't know that? ** Iron Bull: Seems deserted... but they always seem deserted. Skyhold * (Upon reading ‘Vivienne’s alchemical notes’ for Bring Me the Heart of Snow White) I can’t make heads or tails of this. Age regression? Who is this potion for? Storm Coast * (Encountering darkspawn) Darkspawn on the surface - I imagine Ferelden saw more than enough of them during the Blight. * (During Wardens of the Coast) ** Inquisitor: The Wardens were here at some point. ** Solas: This camp was abandoned some time ago. * (Finding another sign of the Wardens) This belonged to the Wardens. * (Finding the last sign of the Wardens) ** Inquisitor: Some Wardens must have stopped here on the way to the Western Approach. : * (During Red Water, when first entering the area) ** Inquisitor: The Red Templars have dug in here. ** Blackwall: I'm ready. Let’s root them out. ** Cassandra: I'm certain King Alistair/Queen Anora would appreciate having them removed from Ferelden's shores. * (Completing Red Water) ** Inquisitor: I believe we’ve broke the Templars’ hold here. ** Solas: Who knows what they might have accomplished had they remained. ** Vivienne: This locations offers easy access to the Waking Sea. Who knows what they might have accomplished had they been allowed to remain. * (By the boat that takes you to Dragon Island) This boat still looks seaworthy. Val Royeaux * (During Under Her Skin, on entering Vicinius' home) ** Inquisitor: What happened here? ** Cassandra: And where is the merchant we intended to meet? * (Picking up a letter in Vicinius' home) ** Inquisitor: It seems Vicinius angered Calpernia by sending her mistreated slaves. ** Dorian: Really? Most in Tevinter wouldn't bother to care. ** Inquisitor: She was paying a fortune for literate slaves. ** Vivienne: But she has the Venatori. Unless... Perhaps dear Calpernia has something she wishes to hide. * (Picking up an invoice in Vicinius' home) ** Inquisitor: An invoice. For a shipment of slaves. ** Dorian: Vicinius was selling more than rose oil, then. * (Finding Vicinius) ** Inquisitor: That must've been Vicinius. ** Dorian: It seems the Venatori tired of following him. ** Inquisitor: Let's look around. * (Finding a piece of the shattered crystal) ** Inquisitor: A shattered crystal? Let's find the pieces. ** Inquisitor: Here's another one. ** Inquisitor: The crystal's whole again, but... hold on... * (After the recorded conversation plays) ** Dorian: A dwarven relic for storing memories. There's one or two in Minrathous - very rare. ** Inquisitor: Dagna might know what to make of it. Western Approach * (After finding the smashed carts) ** Inquisitor: What happened here? ** Varric: Nobody should be out here but Grey Wardens. Something's very wrong. ** Inquisitor: Whoever did this has a lot to answer for. * (Locating a Chantry symbol for On the Chantry Trail) ** Inquisitor: A Chantry symbol out here? Odd. ** Inquisitor: The trail leads on... ** Inquisitor: The end must be nearby. * (Assaulting Griffon Wing Keep) ** Inquisitor: Shall we knock? ** Blackwall: It would be my pleasure. ** Iron Bull: Oh, yeah. ** Cole: '''You knock louder than I do. * ''(After liberating Griffon Wing Keep and encountering darkspawn nearby) ** '''Inquisitor: Where did they come from? ** Varric: I'm not sure I want to know. * (Trying to open one of the locked gates from the wrong side) That’s the grandmother of all locks. We’re not getting in here. * (Coracavus) ** Blackwall: Looks like the darkspawn are nesting here. ** Vivienne: What a useful insight. ** Inquisitor: This can't be all of them. There must be more further in. * (Coracavus, at the darkspawn tunnel) ** Inquisitor: The darkspawn are coming up through here. ** Solas: We must seal it off. * After sealing the tunnel ** Solas: That should keep the darkspawn at bay. ** Inquisitor: The tunnel was opened from the outside. Someone was digging here. * (Coracavus, closer to the end of the ruin) ** Inquisitor: Venatori. They’ve been excavating. ** Inquisitor: I take it breaking into darkspawn tunnels wasn’t part of the plan. ** Blackwall: If their plan is to be a thorn in our side, they’re doing just fine. * (Coracavus, after fighting the giant) ** Blackwall: Not exactly the fight I was expecting when we got here. ** Blackwall: At least we got the job done. ** Inquisitor: The men here were labourers. Someone must have been coordinating their efforts. ** Inquisitor: I doubt they stuck around to fend off darkspawn. * (Still Ruins, walking around the main chamber) ** Inquisitor: Everything's... frozen. I don’t think this was the Venatori. ** Vivienne: The power required for such a spell would be immense. ** Dorian: No. I’d say some ancient Tevinter decided to alter time. I’m surprised it didn’t go better. ** Inquisitor: That would get the Venatori's attention. * (Still Ruins, examining the frozen demons) Nothing’s happening. The magic here is interfering with the Anchor. * (Still Ruins, after killing for Lucanus and picking up the stone for The Heart of the Still Ruins) ** Inquisitor: He was carrying this stone for a reason. ** Dorian: The markings on it... I’ve heard of keystones that bear the same. ** Inquisitor: Keep searching. There may be more. * (Still Ruins, after opening the locked door from The Heart of the Still Ruins and seeing Tempest) ** Inquisitor: A staff? Is this what they were after? ** Dorian: I’d be careful with that if I were you. Just a thought. ** Sera: Don't go poking. The whole place feels wrong. * (Still Ruins, after removing Tempest) ** Inquisitor: Careful! ** Dorian/Vivienne: (Gasps) ** Inquisitor: I think time's flowing again. ** Varric: That’s not what I wanted to hear. ** Sera: I said don't go poking! Ugh! * (Still Ruins, approaching the reactivated fade rift) ** Inquisitor: Hurry, before this gets worse! ** Sera: It's already worse! Just kill them! * (Still Ruins, after sealing the Fade rift) ** '''Inquisitor:' (Sighs) It’s done. ** Cassandra: Someone would have freed the demons eventually. At least we were here to stop them. ** Dorian: Well, I’m rather sick of this place. You? ** Iron Bull: Next time, the damn demons can stay frozen. Winter Palace During Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts: * (Servant’s Quarters, when finding the dead elves) Must be the elves Briala’s people are looking for. * (Servant’s Quarters, in the courtyard after killing the Venatori) The Venatori were watching the approach. They’re organized. The Descent DLC * (Descending into the Deep Roads) ** Iron Bull: So, the Deep Roads. Do you think there'll be tight spaces? Long hallways with low ceilings? ** Inquisitor: Possibly, why? ** Iron Bull: Just hoping my horns fit. ** Dorian: Is it just me or is this the slowest lift ever constructed? ** Inquisitor: It's better than climbing down. ** Dorian: I could do with some music. Something with a flute? ** Cole: Palms calloused, clutching, clawing when the dust came. ** Inquisitor: The miners. * (During Killing Me Softly, finding a page for Codex entry: Kolg's Journal) ** Inquisitor: This belonged to an exiled dwarf. He was experimenting with raw lyrium. ** Inquisitor: More on the lyrium experiments. Looks like his results were inconclusive. * (Finding Kolg's last journal page) So that's how the lyrium experiments ended. * (On Broken Knees, finding the map) This Grey Warden had a map. Could be important. * (Behind the third sacrificial gate) A lost caravan. It may have been down here for centuries. I wonder if anything's left. * (After looting a chest behind the third sacrificial gate) These goods are amazingly well preserved. * (Entering the Forgotten Caverns) ** Cole: It's wrong here. Too many whispers. The song is wrong. Chords cut to silence. ** Valta: We've gone past the Deep Roads. ** Inquisitor: How can you tell? It's pitch black. ** Valta: I can feel it. * (Approaching a bridge) ** Valta: There's something... strange on the other side. I can feel it... ** Inquisitor: Watch your step. * (Entering the Bastion of the Pure) ** Varric: Guess who just became the wealthiest dwarf in the Merchant's guild! ** Dorian: Look at that. Like stars at night. ** Valta: All these lyrium veins. And they're completely untapped. ** Inquisitor: The Sha-Brytol must mine lyrium somewhere - their weapons and armour are laced with it. ** Valta: Unless they've found another way to harness it. * (After killing a Cretahl) ** Valta: These creatures aren't deepstalkers. What do they eat to survive? ** Inquisitor: Probably best not to think about that too much. * (Destroying the first barrier) ** Valta: This weapon of theirs cut through the barrier, but was destroyed in the effort. ** Inquisitor: Let's keep gathering their weapons. There may be more barriers ahead. * (After the second barrier) ** Valta: Nothing like these dwarves is mentioned anywhere in the memories. ** Valta: If I had been prepared... Renn might still be alive. :: :: :: * (Entering The Wellspring) ** Valta: Did the Sha-Brytol build all this? ** Inquisitor: Or was it here before them? * (Fighting Sha-Brytol in the Wellspring) :: * (Finding Codex entry: The Nug King) Why is this here? Perhaps there's a use for it. * (Finding the waystone to the Nug King) Words are carved into the stone: "Only those who believe may cross." Subtle. * (After crossing the bridge to the Nug King) Glad that worked. The alternative would have been messy. * (Approaching the Nug King's altar) An altar... for offerings? * (The Nug King) ** Nug King: (Squeaks judgementally.) ** Inquisitor: Are... are you putting me on trial? ** Nug King: (Squeaks affirmatively.) ** Inquisitor: (Squeaks deferentially.) ** Nug King: (Squeaks regally.) ** Inquisitor: I'm feeling very... judged. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues